Foxface
by S101me
Summary: Foxface never died in the cruel Hunger Games. She instead faked her death, without having anyone, not even her family, knowing. Clever as a fox, she is.
1. Chapter 1

**I love the Hunger Games, so here's the result of that passion. I often hate the main character of the book, so I cannot stand Katniss, so I made her easier to hate. If you haven't read the third book, I recommend you don't read this. Foxface really is dead, I just had her alive. Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

I never died in the Hunger Games. I never was killed by Peeta and his demon berries. I was alive, cleverly disguising myself as unmoving and still. When the hover craft picked me up, I allowed them to take me to the Capitol. That's when I made my escape. I don't know how I did it, but I did escape. My family and friends never knew I survived. I was dead to the world.

My home of District Five I never returned to. I considered District Twelve, but Katniss and Peeta would surely recognize me. That's when I realized I could escape, escape out of the Districts and live on my own, far away from everyone. I knew how to survive; I did it long enough in the Games. The real challenge was avoiding the Peacekeepers and the viewers who saw me lay motionless on the ground.

It's not like I didn't hear what Katniss called me. Foxface, she called me. Was it because of my red hair, or my fox-like face, or how sly and quick I was? I never called her any rude names, did I? I never even talked to the prissy Katniss Everdeen. How brave she was, sacrificing herself for her sister, then emerging victorious. Having Rue covered in flowers. Threatening to eat the berries. All self-less acts she did which earned her millions of fans. Did I get any sponsors? No. Did the crowd love me? No. It was Katniss and Peeta who had everyone mushy eyed.

I threw my spear into the trunk of the tree that was in front of me. It landed right where I wanted it to land, and imagined it was Katniss. She took a lot of things from me, but mostly my pride and victory. I was going to win, but she got in the way of it with her "boyfriend." I hated her. I hated her more than anyone. I honestly don't know why I loathed her, I just did.

My family and I had nothing in our district. We were poor, and my name was often put in extra for food. When I was chosen, my family was shocked and finally realized I was more important than extra food. Too bad they didn't realize it until I was half-dead. I didn't have many friends in District Five, but the few ones I had abandoned me when I was chosen. I grew to hate many people, especially the Capitol and my family. Maybe not my brother, but of course, he was nineteen, and didn't have to do the Hunger Games, so I did have a bit of a grudge. Just a small one, but nevertheless; a grudge.

The two weeks I had to train before the Hunger Games were pure torture. I cried myself to sleep each night, and I dreaded the next morning. More than once did I try to escape, but ended in failure and punishment. The other tribute that was with me I had never seen before in my life, and I was pretty sure he wasn't from District Five. Who knew where he was from; he was the second to die.

I had heard about District Thirteen from some Peacekeepers I was eavesdropping on when they started to talk about the rebellion. That's when I realized Thirteen was the perfect place for me to live. Sure, Katniss and Peeta were probably there, and all of District Twelve, but it was better than nothing. Honestly, Panem was just one country in the world. I had heard from the elders about ancient countries with rather odd names such as Britain, Africa, Japan, and Malaysia. Of course, stupid Snow had barricaded all the borders, so it was impossible to go out of Panem. So my only hope was District Thirteen.

I had quickly traveled to District Thirteen, but the real challenge was getting past the guards and their security system. Of course, I just imagined I was in the Hunger Games once more, and slipped through the lasers, missiles, and other traps that tried to keep me outside of their precious underground hovel. It actually sad, how badly they didn't want intruders in, and made such a sad attempt to keep them out. It wasn't the quality; it was the quantity of how many traps their actually were. One hundred was probably the minimum I had to weave and dodge through. Tricky, I will say that, but clever. If they had put me in charge of their defense, the first person or thing that tried to break in would be dead in two seconds. No, less than that.

I approached the marble doors carefully. Just by sneaking a glance at them, I could tell, well, anyone could tell that it was a very futuristic, high tech District, and maybe, just maybe, they knew what they were doing, unlike the other puny Districts. And thus, I immediately took a certain liking to this District, for some strange reason. Maybe it was because of the amount of traps. Now that I think about it, those traps could've wiped out an army of the Capitol's. It wasn't my fault I was way, way, way, smarter than the average Panem, or Capitol citizen.

**Okay! Please review! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

I was about to try and hack into the door, but I hesitated for some reason. I looked at the white pad with all the numbers, and thought of what would happen if I got the code wrong. Horrible thoughts raced through my head, but I decided I would enter the code, and I was going to get in trouble either way. I took a deep breath and punched in the number 3. As soon I pressed that button, alarms flashed and made quite a racket. Red lights focused on me and me alone. Guards burst through the door I was trying to badly enter, and in one second flat, I was surrounded by District Thirteen guards and some people from District Twelve.

They had all their pure white guns aimed at me, unmoving, as if they were statues. I stood my ground, thankfully, and grinned. I know grinning wasn't the right thing to do, but it suited me. Normally, my grin would distract the guards, but apparently these guards were trained, and they didn't budge from the position they were in. I felt my smile disappear, and was replaced by a glare. Who did these people think they were? I was smarter than them, and, and, and-

"Who might this be?" a slithery voice called out. I looked over the guards' heads to see who was talking, and I saw it was an old lady, with frizzy white hair and stormy grey eyes that said: I mean business. Her skin was weathered, but she looked as if she could take out an army. She scared me.

"This is a girl who tried to hack into our system and break into our District, ma'am." A guard called out, saluting her as he talked.

"Why, this young thing isn't just any girl, she's District Five's tribute who died a while back!" The important lady said.

"President Coin?" the same guard who spoke earlier asked.

"Yes, yes, what did our precious Mockingjay call you? Oh yes, Foxface." Coin said.

The rage on my face was too much, and I snarled at her. I wish I never did, because that was just what the President wanted. She gave a low, throaty laugh that chilled me to my bone.

"Let your guards off me now, freak." I told her calmly. Instead of glaring at me and threatening me, Coin laughed again. That made me even madder, but I held it all in.

"Let her go," the President told the guards. They all lowered their guns. "Now tie her up!"

"What!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. Three guards had tied me up, and started prodding my back to get moving. I reluctantly moved, and I was very aggravated that I couldn't punch them. Of course, it was them who slapped me, so I walked a tad bit faster. Coin was in the lead, with guards behind her and on the right and left of her, then me, surrounded by guards. I had no escape plan; my mind was blank at the moment, which was really unfortunate for me, because Coin seemed to have everything planned out, down to the last step we all took.

She led me into a room, pure white like the guards and their guns. Royal blue drapes hung around the walls, even though there no windows. In the middle of the room was a humongous table, computerized, and the tabletop was touch screen, and it was black with a green graph. Leather seats were decorated around the table, and Coin sat all the way at the head of the table. I roughly was sat down at the other end, and my bonds were cut.

Coin intertwined her fingers and stared at me, long and hard. I mimicked her, obviously mocking her, but she laughed again.

"Tell me darling Foxface, how did you defeat our powerful traps?" President Coin asked, with a look that said: Answer or die!

"First things first," I told Coin. "I'm not your darling Foxface. And I would like to say this. I came here for refuge, not to be interrogated by a frizzy lady. I know I would be questioned either way, but I don't really want to tell her about the traps, but it looked like I didn't have a choice. I pursed my lips, and then bit them. I took a deep, deep breath, then spilled it all out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter awaits you. Anyways, there was a missing quotation mark in one of the last sentences. ****"**_**I'm not your darling Foxface. And I would like to say this. I came here for refuge, not to be interrogated by a frizzy lady." **_**That's the quotation mark.****Stop reading this and read the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

"Before I say anything, I do have the right to remain silent. Right?" I asked Coin, my face in a half-glare, half-frown.

"Perhaps," Coin replied simply.

"Fine," I snapped. "Anyways, the first trap, the lasers, well, they were in a strange zigzag pattern, the red light glowing menacingly. But I knew if I bended the right way, I could avoid the beams of blood and make it safely to the next pitiful trap. And I did. The next twenty traps were the same, with the rocks falling from the ceiling. So those were rather simple on my part, since I just dashed to the next exit,"

"Keep going," Coin smirked.

"I don't want to go into details," I said quietly, touching the nasty cut on my left cheek. "But there was one trap, one that stumped me in such strange ways, and injured me quite a lot." My thoughts

President Coin leaned in, obviously interested in what I was going to say.

"But I won't say it,"

"What do you mean?" Coin said angrily. "You do not have the right to remain silent!"

"Yes I do," I told her defiantly. "You can kill me; you'll just be doing the Capitol a favor. You don't want that do you?"

Coin, instead of snarling or glaring, she smiled.

"You are very headstrong aren't you? You remind me of well, me!"

"I will be nothing like you. I haven't known you very long, but my sixth sense tells me that you are not to be trusted. No offense or anything," I told her.

"None taken," President Coin said, nodding her head, but I could tell that she was mad. "You will be Block 312, which will be your room as you fight the rebellion with us."

"Whoa, who said I was going to stay here in District Thirteen?" I protested indignantly.

"I did, now leave!" Coin said fiercely. I stood up fast, knocking over one of the fancy red chairs that I was seated in.

"And by the way, I play by own rules," I told her, and then followed the guards out of the wretched room.

…

My block was pure white, with no windows, and there was a bland dresser and a not very lavish bed. The door was locked for now, until Katniss would visit me. Best bet was when she walked through the door, I would strangle her. But 11 percent said she wouldn't come at all. And she didn't.

I had always been handy with wires and breaking out of places, and I had experience and I had quite a few bobby pins in my hair, so I easily broke out of my prison and started roaming the District. I seemed rather out of place, since everyone was in this white jumpsuit and I was in this dark green shirt and these dark brown cargo pants with a million pockets and combat boots. Not to mention my fiery red hair was in Chinese buns on the top of my head. I was like an evergreen tree in a desert of white robots.

Many a people seemed to be surprised that I was alive, and most pointed when I walked by. I walked with poise, and smiled at the people who pointed. But there was one person who didn't point, but his blue eyes widened with fear and overall surprise. Peeta Mellark.

"F-F-F-Foxface, aren't y-y-you dead?" Peeta asked, stuttering and shocked.

"No, I never died by eating your death berries, I faked my death and escaped out of the Hunger Games. And I traveled here, probably to get revenge on that b-

"Don't you dare!" Peeta said quietly to me, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

My left hand instantly went to my belt, and I pulled out a gun, and a big one at that. I pointed it at him, and muttered:

"Don't make me,"

**Like it? No flames please! Anyways, I went to Camarillo in California for Memorial Weekend, and my family and I went to the zoo. There were two otters there, and their names were Katniss and Peeta. Is the Hunger Games really that amazing? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Peeta's breathing was heavy and paced as I pointed the gun at his pretty-boy face. He was trying to keep his wits, I bet, but I could tell he was slipping away. I mean come on, you've got the evil Capitol doing all this awful stuff to you and your family, and you're scared of a gun? My respect for Peeta dropped about ten levels, if I had any respect for him at all. Of course, out of pity, I lowered the gun and put it back in its sheath. Peeta was still paralyzed from fear, backed up against the plain wall, not moving.

"You can move you know," I told him. Peeta relaxed a bit, and I took a step backwards out of courtesy. He looked at me with fear in his eyes, and then signaled two of the guards behind me. Fortunately, I was in the Hunger Games and knew when someone was sneaking up on me.

I spun around fast, and kicked one of the guards in the face. The guard fell to the ground, and slowly got back up, clutching where I kicked him. He backed away slowly, and then ran, probably to tell Coin. The other guard snuck up on from my left side, but my gun got the best of him. Now, I didn't kill anybody, and I didn't even have bullets in the gun. It was a tranquilizer gun, and I just shot him and have him fall him into a nice nap. Of course, Peeta got out a communicator and called some other guards. I knew I couldn't fight twenty guards, so I just calmly walked away. The last thing I heard was:

"Get Katniss, NOW!"

I smirked as I walked away. Like that Katniss could ever beat me up, let alone give me a scratch. She won the Games with luck, not with strength or vengeance, like moi. She also had a wonderful designer, (I'm giving the designer credit) and a much smarter mentor than me and my partner had. My mentor, Scorpii Hayes, was not even a victor, but a man who was selected to mentor us since the last victor from our district kinda got pneumonia. He was so sick; he couldn't move or get up. I personally think it was something more than that.

Scorpii was a daft person, only watching two Hunger Games ever in existence. How he managed to do that was a mystery. He never actually had any experience in the arena, so he told us to stay alive. Wow. However, I had made plans for me and my partner, (whose name was Caldwell Greenlaw) to survive and possibly win. Caldwell, however, got killed in the bloodbath at the cornucopia. I, snuck up behind the cornucopia, and grabbed a bag, and then ran. I wasn't about to kill anybody if I had too.

Here, in District Thirteen, I wasn't about to start my killing streak. I could injure people, but I would never kill. Not ever. I know Katniss would though.

I walked to my block, where I locked the door from the inside. I collapsed on my bed, tired from walking all around the district. Not to mention beating those puny guards. As I stared up at the ceiling, drifting off, I heard pounding on the door. Didn't they have a key?

"Open up!" A gruff voice called out.

I heaved a great sigh, then unlocked the door, and let the guard in. But what was behind him I should've never let in. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's to magnificent Foxface!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Right now, I'm punching bed a whole lot. And the walls. And the cupboards. I'm not mad, no way, why would you ever think that? I'm furious, so furious in fact; I could start my killing streak and NOT CARE. That's how so incredibly angry I am. All because of that spoiled little brat Katniss. She came in here, prancing about like she owned the place, and talked to me. This is how our little conversation went.

"I thought you were dead Foxface!" She said.

"It's very rude to make up nicknames for someone you don't know," I said, glaring at her with hate.

"I'm sorry," she lied.

"Yeah, now what do you want?"

At that moment, the guards all pointed their guns at me. I rolled my eyes at them, but they were still positioned.

"Stop trying to be the hero," Katniss said, looking at me with her gray eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes glaring daggers.

"You outsmarted the Capitol. You can't be the Mockingjay, because I am. I just agreed to it." Katniss said.

"But the thing is Bratniss; all you did was try and eat some berries. Kill yourself. I, on the other hand, pretended to die, went to the Capitol, ran away, and no one knew. Not even my family." I told her. Katniss looked mad that I nicknamed her Bratniss, and that my defying the Capitol was ten times better than her.

"You really shouldn't make nicknames for people," She said.

"You should talk," I muttered to myself.

"Anyways, I'm the Mockingjay, and stay out of it. If I want this rebellion to go well, I can't have any distractions. Got that?" Katniss looked deathly serious. She needed a happy pill; she needed a lot of them.

And that was how it went. I don't know why I'm so mad at her; I guess I hold a grudge from the Hunger Games. Her and her screaming fans, her and supplies, her and her stupid love that got her everything she needed. Everyone doesn't know it's a trick, but if everyone were to know, man they would be furious. Deathly furious. She should've never been victor. I should've.

I'm trying to calm down. It's hard though, and I just need to punch something, something, like Katniss' face. As a substitute for the brat's face, I punch my bed one last time. Feeling much better, I smoothed my clothes and got a bobby pin from my fiery red hair. I walked over to the annoying door and stuck the bobby pin the lock hole. I fiddled with it, and then the door clicked open.

I smelled food down the hall. I was starving, so I followed the scent. It didn't smell all that nice, but when you're hungry, you're hungry. The scent got stronger as I walked more, and before I knew it, I was in the dining hall with four tables all lined up with various people sitting down and eating. For a second I was clueless, and then I joined the line for food. No one looked at me strangely, perhaps because I was acting normal. When the lady who gave me the food, I said thank you and tried to find a place to sit. The only open seat was next to an old guy. I think his name was Beetee.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked him cheerfully.

"Of course!" Beetee said, and I sat down. The little group I was sitting with consisted of Beetee, Finnick Odair, Peeta, (I wanted to hurt him) Gale from District 12, and his little sister Posy.

"Where's Katniss?" I asked Peeta as nicely as possible. The food wasn't as bad as it smelled; it was actually pretty good, at least for underground food.

"I don't know," Peeta said, his mouth full of food. He seemed to be a little frightened, but seemed cheerful enough.

"Okay," I took a spoonful of food, and ate it quickly. I was much hungrier than I imagined, and in less than five minutes, all my food was inside my stomach.

"Whoa!" Posy exclaimed, looking at me. "Your hair is on fire, and you eat fast!"

I touched my fiery red hair. If the little girl thought my hair was on fire, let her! It was really cute anyways.

"Posy, her-

"It's fine!" I laughed. Gale looked shocked, but continued eating. I felt… not that angry anymore. But my perfect moment was completely ruined when my dear friend Katniss came prancing in the room with a dead animal slung to her back. She had just returned from hunting.

Bratniss dropped off the animal with Greasy Sae, and then proceeded over to our table. When she saw me sitting there, next to Gale and Posy, and across the "love of her life", she flipped.

You could say I flipped too. I immediately stood up, like I had some battle reflexes in me I never knew possible. She glared at me, trying to intimidate me with her stormy grey eyes, but it just made me that much madder.

"Foxface," She acknowledged me. I tried to contain my anger, than put on a strained smile.

"Bratniss," Behind me, Finnick was talking to someone about cat fights.

"Shut it!" we yelled at Finnick together, who put his hands up like he was getting arrested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

At first, people didn't exactly care what was going on between me and Katniss. They just kept eating and chattering away while I planned exactly how to kill Katniss, all in my smart head. Let's not go into details, okay? Either way, they didn't care. At least, that's what I thought. It turned out that a lot of people cared about Katniss, and her safety, and in return they tried to break us up, which led in yelling from me and Katniss shooing them away. Wow Katniss, that's how you handle people! You shoo them away!

My hand immediately went to my belt, but I realized I didn't have my gun on me. I had left it the room, because you don't necessarily need a gun to eat food. I right, I don't need it to eat food, but to destroy the person I hate so dearly? Yes. Yes indeed. Katniss on the other hand, had a bow and an arrow, and I hate to admit this, but she's pretty good with that weapon. She could kill me now, or later, and I'm pretty sure Coin wouldn't get that mad at her. If I remember correctly, I'm just an annoying little tribute who outsmarted the Capitol much better that Miss Mockingjay ever did! That's the correct definition of me, even the annoying part.

"Uh, Katniss, can you, um, do this somewhere else?" Peeta asked. He was pretty nice, I guess, and technically, he's the reason I'm alive right now. I guess I could be friends with him, if Katniss let me. Who am I kidding? I'm friends with whoever I want!

"Peeta," Her voice cracked. It must've been the fact that his memory was altered, and he was really making improvements on being friendly towards the girl, such an improvement, that he ordered the guards to get her. I felt bad for Peeta, just enough be sort of nice.

"Katniss, please!" Peeta pleaded with her. Katniss's eyes softened 90%, and tried to drag me away from the cafeteria.

"I'm eating!" I exclaimed, not wanting her to kill me or me to kill her. I'll just have someone else do it for me, no big deal.

"You're done," Katniss pointed to my empty bowl, and I roll my eyes. I'm still eating, even if it is empty.

"I'm not going to fight with you," I say throwing up my hands in the air. "As much as I would like to punch you in the face, I can't do that here. Or anywhere. Let's just throw you back in the Hunger Games where you belong, and watch you die. Better yet, let's throw Snow in the mix! Watch how you crumble to the ground as he-

"What is the meaning of this?" roared somebody. That somebody was President Coin coming in here in this beautiful white cafeteria to see what all the commotion was about.

"Katniss is being Katniss!" I whine in a preschooler tattler voice. That makes Gale and Finnick laugh, which gets winks from me and glares and growls from Katniss. I suddenly like Gale and them all.

"She's our Mockingjay!" Coin said, and I roll my eyes like I didn't care. I didn't.

"So what, all she did was eat some berries that almost killed me!" I shrieked, remembering me looking at the berries like: Score! And then almost eating one, but put it down. When I knew the cameras weren't looking, I staged my death. Boom.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go to your block," Coin's voice quivered. For some weird reason, Coin seemed really upset at the fact that I was talking to Katniss in a rather rude way. And mentioning Snow really got her annoyed. Great, now I can't resist snooping!

"I'm not going to," I replied. Coin tried to cut in, but I stopped her. "I came here so the Capitol wouldn't hunt me down. So I could be safe. You know what? I'm out of here!"

With that, I tried to storm away, but the guards all formatted themselves so I couldn't leave. Once more, I rolled my eyes dramatically, and then simply… disappeared, much to their confusion. It was a little trick I learned from the same elders who told the stories of countries that weren't under the Capitol's control. Countries so old, with legends and temples, and just magic. That was where I wanted to go. Yes it was.

My trick with the disappearing act made everyone in the cafeteria start getting all rowdy and such. I truly wish I could've seen it, but right now, I had to get out of this hole.

I started running down the hall, away from everybody eating, and more importantly, President Snow and her demon guards and Katniss and her demon berries. The whiteness of the walls flashed back and forth, and hurt my eyes, just a little bit. Either way, I pumped my legs harder so I get out of it faster.

I slowed down to a fast walk, which gave me a little bit of time to catch my breath. Where was I? I quickly did a three hundred sixty degree turn, and found myself in a hallway that I certaintly did not recognize. All it was was a white hallway with nothing, and I repeat, nothing in it. It seemed like nobody knew about this hallway, judging by the fact that it was so deserted and plain, like everything else in this awful district.

"Who's there?"

I whipped around, for I thought I heard somebody ask: "who's there?" There was no one in this snow white hallway except for me, so I must have been having hallucinations, which is not a good sign in my book.

"Who's there?"

It came again, and the voice sounded like a young girl, meek and afraid. Now I was really having hallucinations. Why would a young girl be in this awful hallway that seemed to go on and on and on?

"Uh, I'm…" I thought about letting this person know my name, my real name, but it dawned on me that it could be a trap. It was only my first name… "I'm Marissa, who are you? Can you please come out?"

A head poked out from the seemingly end of the hallway. My eyes widened and I started to run, imagining that I was being chased by the careers in the Hunger Games. That was enough to make anybody move as quickly as I did. Even Katniss, or Gale, or Coin would run. I knew Peeta had some experience, seeing how he was part of them.

The head disappeared, and then came back up again.

"Can you please come to me?" The voice asked, and I walked, transfixed on this… person, all the way to the end of the corridor. I turned the bend and found myself faced with a small girl, probably eight or nine, with shoulder length black hair and big green eyes. She wasn't wearing the alienated outfits everyone in this district wore; she wore a white long sleeve T-shirt, with green overalls and some sort of a plaid thin cloth wrapped around her. She had to be the peculiar person I had ever seen, not counting the Capitol freaks.

"I'm Kaiira," The girl said, looking up at me. Her eyes were so big!

"Kara?" I asked, not really knowing how to pronounce her name, even though she just said it.

"No, Kai-ira," She said, breaking it up in syllables for me. "You're Marissa, that's what you said, right?" I nodded once, still in confusion of this little girl.

"Follow me!" She exclaimed, and Kaiira grabbed my hand and started pulling me along.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Our feet padded against the stone floor rhythmically, as we ran out of District 13. I didn't know who this little girl was, and didn't really care for the time being. As long as I got out of that hell-hole, I didn't care if a giant mutant slug was dragging me along. I thought that District 13 was where I could be safe from the Capitol's grasp. I was wrong; all they wanted was for everyone to fight. Peace was not an option.

Kaiira kept running and running, until we approached a very bright light. When I say bright, I mean it blinds you permanently so you cannot see anymore. I had to shield my eyes so I wouldn't go blind. The light submerged around me, and then it disappeared. My eyes were still shut, and Kaiira stopped running. I slowly opened my eyes, and then they grew wide at what awaited me.

There was green grass. Actual, living grass that was as green as some of the Capitol people's hair. There were a few trees here and there, and it was rather humid out.

"Where are we?" I breathed. Kaiira grinned and grabbed my hand in her little one.

"We're out!" Kaiira replied back, her little face lightens up with joy. I couldn't help but grin.

"Indeed you are,"

That cold, metal, scraping of a voice booms out from who knows where, and I feel myself shiver. The sunlight soon feels artificial, the plants all fake, and the fact settles in that I am not out of District 13. The color from my face drains as I listen to what seems like President Coin.

And soon after that, everything goes blank.

~ _Whatever happened to our lives? ~_

I soon wake up, but only to find myself behind a glass that I can't see out of, with me cuffed to what feels like a hospital bed, except when I look down, its pitch black and it much rougher than any mattress would feel. My feet and my hand are all held down by thick, metal bands that are cold to the touch. I'm in my same outfit as before, and my hair was the same, (except for the few loose strands that escaped) and the only real change about me was that I was sweating like mad.

There are murmuring voices from behind the glass, and I get the illusion that they can see me, but I can't see them. As I strain against the cuffs, I hear two voices I have heard before, and it makes me exceedingly mad.

One of them I recognize as Coin, raspy and such. The second is Beetee, the Hunger Games victor from District 3. He was rather nice to me, and we even had a pleasant little conversation when it was time to eat. I try and listen to their conversation, but I only get bits of it.

"I feel so bad doing this, but we have to if we want to get Peeta back to normal," Beetee says, and I frown mentally. What did they mean, Peeta back to normal?

"I'm rather annoyed at Katniss," Coin's voice drifts through the glass, a bit muffled. You and me both, I thought to myself, inwardly grinning for a second, and then returning the frown I previously had on. The rest of their conversation was very quiet- Beetee must've known I was listening. I stay in the bed thing for what might've felt like another twenty minutes (I was rather uncomfortable), and then a rather large security officer with long brown hair comes and unhooks me.

"Thank you," I whisper to him, rubbing my wrists where the metal penetrated my skin, but he doesn't reply back. I nod once, not really knowing what to do, but I eventually go to the metal door and open it carefully.

As my suspicions confirm, Coin and Beetee are sitting in two large red chairs talking rather seriously. As I step into the room, they grow silent and stare at me, Coin more vicious and Beetee more good naturedly. I mumble a hello. After whatever they were doing, I wasn't really in the mood to talk. Or yell for that matter.

Coin's hair wasn't frizzy anymore. It was now in a perfectly straight sheet of grey hair, falling to her shoulders. How she managed to do that was a mystery to me and probably all of her God forsaken District. She briskly stood up and put her hands behind her back, and started to pace back and forth in front of the glass.

"You're wondering what was, and I will tell you, only because you have the right to know."

I raised an eyebrow. Coin being impartial? Wow, Katniss has a shot at being nice!

Coin continues. "Now, you may not have noticed or known, but Peeta was captured by the Capitol before we rescued him. His memories were corrupted, so that he found Katniss pure evil and a mutt."

She lets the words sink in.

"It got so bad, that we had to develop a drug that would dull those fake memories the Capitol put in, and have him act normally, but only for a few hours at a time. Of course, we can't do that forever, so we had Beetee and our team create this simulator, so it will bring his real memories of Katniss and everything else back to normal. We had to test it out, so we found you storming out of the dining hall and used a tranquilizer gun and brought you here," Coin finishes.

"What about Kaiira?" I ask, wondering about the little girl.

"She's real," Beetee says. "Kaiira is from my district, I just added her in there. Thought that would be pretty interesting."

I nod my head, my quiet anger shortly diminishing. Katniss didn't seem so rude anymore, and Peeta was just on some medication to sort of help him heal on up.

"One thing," I say, regaining my steely attitude. Yep, I was back. "You should've just asked me, I would've said yes."

"You can never be too sure," Coin says, her eyes narrowing at me. Our fierce rivalry continues. Pooh. I thought we could actually be friend-ish of some sort. Then again, this is President Coin we're talking about.

Beetee smiles at us. "Marissa, I think you may as well go to bed."

"I go by a multitude of names," I say. "I don't like to be called Marissa, I've been branded Foxface (Thank you Katniss, I mutter), but most people call me Finch."

Beetee's eyebrows shoot up. "Why is that?"

"It's a long story consisting of Peacekeepers, tag, and getting electrocuted."

"I'd love to hear it sometime!"

"Maybe later," I wave my hand dismissively. "Anyways, see you," I point at Beetee. "Tomorrow." I completely ignore Coin as I parade out of the room. That is, until I realize I have no clue where I was and needed to get back to my block/cell/thing. Heaving a sigh, I quickly walk back to the room, where Beetee and Coin were still sitting there, looking after me. "Uh, can you lead me to my block?" I ask rather sheepish and Beetee grins as if he's seventeen again.

I'm still annoyed, and still pretty mad at the two of them for doing that without telling me first. I mean, I'm not heartless and merciless at all. I honestly don't know what lies Katniss has been feeding Coin and the others here at dumb old District 13, but nothing's going to stop me from escaping out of Panem and into a country of old where there's no stupid Hunger Games, no stupid Capitol, and no stupid Katniss and Coin.

**Gosh, it feels like forever since I updated! It's been constant back to school shopping, I'm so tired out! Anyways, I am horrible at long chapters; you all know that, so I apologize for ever single stinking short chapter I write. Anyways, every person who gives me a review gets a virtual cookie!**


End file.
